Love of an Adopted Brother
by Aii Sakuraii
Summary: Apa yang terjadi saat Byakuya menyadari perasaannya terhadap Rukia adalah perasaan seorang lelaki yang jatuh cinta pada seorang wanita?
1. Chapter 1

Bleach Disclaimer: **Tite Kubo**

**Warning**: AU, OOC, Typo, Gaje.

Fic Khusus Untuk Usia 18+. Kurang dari itu mohon tekan tombol **BACK**

Setting Cerita Setelah Fullbring Arc Bener gitu gk tulisannya?

**Love of an Adoption Brother**

Di kediaman keluarga Kuchiki, Byakuya duduk dengan tenangnya. Dia mengingat saat dimana dirinya, Rukia, kapten Toushiro, kapten Zaraki, Renji dan Ikkaku datang untuk menolong Ichigo dan mengembalikan kekuatan Shinigaminya menggunakan pedang yang dibuat oleh Urahara Kisuke.

Pada saat itu Byakuya bisa melihat Rukia yang menatap Ichigo dengan tatapan yang sulit dideskripsikan oleh Byakuya. Saat itu wajah Rukia memerah, tatapannya seperti terpesona, seperti gadis yang mencintai seorang lelaki. Beda… beda sekali dengan tatapan Rukia kepada Byakuya. Walaupun sekilas hampir sama, tapi tatapan Rukia yang berbinar-binar ke dirinya adalah tatapan seorang adik yang kagum kepada kakaknya. Kakak adopsinya. Lalu mengapa Rukia menatap Ichigo begitu berbeda? Tatapan terpesona kepada Ichigo. Apa itu? Byakuya merasakan sesuatu dalam hatinya. Sesuatu yang tidak nyaman, tidak rela, takut akan kehilangan dan sedikit…sakit. Apakah rasa ini hanya karena sikap Byakuya yang protektif kepada Rukia? Perasaan seorang kakak yang tidak ingin adiknya mencintai dan direbut lelaki lain? Tidak… Perasaan ini lebih dari itu.

Terdengar suara derap langkah yang sangat ringan disepanjang koridor kediaman Kuchiki. Langkah itu semakin mendekat menuju tempat dimana Byakuya, sang kepala keluarga Kuchiki berada.

"Byakuya Onii-sama." Sapa gadis itu yang ternyata adalah Kuchiki Rukia.

"Ada apa?" tanya Byakuya dengan matanya yang sedikit melirik kearah Rukia.

"Ano, bolehkah saya meminta izin Nii-sama untuk pergi ke kota Karakura selama lima hari?"

"Tidakkah seharusnya kau sibuk mengerjakan tugas-tugasmu mengingat jabatanmu sebagai wakil kapten Divisi 13, Rukia?"

"Tentang itu,saya sudah menyelesaikan semua tugas-tugas itu. Dan saya sudah diberi izin oleh Kapten Juushiro Ukitake."

"Lalu ada keperluan apa sehingga kau harus pergi ke kota Karakura?"

"Ah, itu…" perkataan Rukia terputus.

Bisa Byakuya lihat wajah Rukia yang sedikit memerah. Semburat merah tipis menghiasi pipi gadis itu yang semakin membuatnya imut dan cantik di mata Byakuya. Apa yang bisa Byakuya lakukan hanyalah melihat wajahnya, tidak bisa menyentuhnya.

"Apa untuk bertemu Kurosaki Ichigo?" tanya Byakuya yang membuat Rukia sedikit terkejut.

"Ti..tidak Nii-sama! Saya…saya hanya ingin mengambil liburan karena selama ini tugas sebagai wakil kapten Divisi 13 sedikit membuat saya kelelahan dan penat." Jawab Rukia terbata-bata sambil mengibaskan tangannya di depan wajahnya. Sepertinya Rukia ingin menyembunyikan wajahnya yang sedikit memerah saat Byakuya menyebut nama Kurosaki Ichigo.

'Hmm… Jadi memang untuk bertemu Kurosaki Ichigo.' Gumam Byakuya dalam hatinya, dia bisa tahu kalau Rukia berbohong karena gadis itu tidak pandai berbohong.

"Onii-sama…" Rukia menunggu jawaban dari kakaknya yang tak kunjung dia dapatkan.

"Pergilah. Dan cepatlah kembali." Jawab Byakuya dingin sambil membelakangi Rukia.

Rukia merasa tidak enak atas jawaban Byakuya tadi. Hanya itu yang kakaknya ucapkan? Kenapa Byakuya membelakangi dirinya? Rukia berpikir apakah dirinya melakukan kesalahan?

"Terima kasih Onii-sama. Saya akan berangkat besok pagi. Saya mohon pamit. " Rukia membungkuk kan badannya dan segera berlalu dari hadapan Byakuya.

**Rukia's POV**

Gerbang Senkaimon telah terbuka, memperlihatkan kota Karakura yang kurindui. Tentu saja, karena disana ada lelaki yang kusukai. Umm, masih dalam tahap suka. Aku tak tahu apakah bisa berkembang lebih dari itu. Hmm? Aku melihat seseorang dibawah sana, sepertinya aku mengenali siluat tubuh itu. Dia…

"Ichigo!" teriakku dengan keras dan langsung menghampirinya.

"Hai, pendek." Jawabnya yang membuat dahiku mengerutkan sudut-sudutnya.

"Dasar strawberry bodoooh!" aku melompat dan segera menendangnya hingga terpental ke sudut tembok.

"Hoii! Apa yang kau lakukan! Ini sakit, apa kau sama sekali tidak punya perasaan prihatin padaku hah?"

Perasaan? Ya, aku punya perasaan padamu, tahu!

"Seharusnya aku yang bertanya, padamu seperti itu! Baru bertemu sudah memanggilku pendek, pendek!"

Aku tidak tahu, aku mendekatinya, semakin mendekatinya. Tanpa kusadari tubuhku memeluknya. Oh Kamisama, apa yang aku lakukan? Ini sangat memalukan. Aku merasa dia terdiam, tak ada sepatah katapun yang keluar dari bibirnya yang biasanya cerewet itu. Tangannya bergerak. Membalas pelukanku yang membuat hatiku sedikit merasa hangat atas terjawabnya pelukanku ini.

"Aku rindu padamu, Rukia." Bisiknya di telingaku.

Mataku terbelalak. Tak kusangka orang seperti dirinya bisa mengucapkan kata-kata itu.

"Aku merasakan bahwa kau akan datang ke kota ini, jadi aku selalu melihat ke atas langit menunggu kau datang. Ngomong-ngomong mengapa kau kesini? Apa kau tidak sibuk sebagai wakil kapten, Rukia?"

"Aku sedang berlibur, dan seperti biasa aku akan menginap dikamarmu, Ichigo."

"Boleh saja asalkan kau membayar sewanya."

"Sudah aku bayar dengan mengembalikan kekuatan shinigamimu, kan? Week!" aku menjulurkan lidahku, mengejeknya.

"Hoi, yang benar saja. Itu kan bukan sepenuhnya jasa darimu kan?"

"Laa… la… la… aku tidak dengaarrr…. Pokoknya aku menginap dikamarmu."

"Dasar pendek keras kepala."

"Apa kau bilang strawberry?"

"Tidak ada. Eh? Hoi! Aku bilang jangan sebut namaku seperti itu!"

**Normal POV**

Di Soul Society, tepatnya di kediaman keluarga Kuchiki, Byakuya memandangi kelopak bunga sakura yang berjatuhan ditengah gelapnya malam. Sepi. Kediaman ini, dan hatinya terasa sepi. Teringat akan mendiang istrinya, Kuchiki Hisana. Dan teringat akan adik adopsinya, Kuchiki Rukia.

"Sepertinya, aku harus memantau mereka berdua."

**To Be Continue**


	2. Chapter 2

Bleach Disclaimer: **Tite Kubo**

**Warning: OOC, Typo, Gaje.**

Fic Khusus Untuk Usia **18+. **Kurang dari itu mohon tekan tombol **BACK**

Setting Cerita Setelah Fullbring Arc Bener gitu gk tulisannya?

**Love of an Adoption Brother**

Chapter: 2

Pagi itu, Kapten Divisi 13, Juushiro Ukitake baru saja kembali dari kediaman Divisi 1. Saat dia berjalan untuk kembali ke Divisinya, dia bertemu dengan Kuchiki Byakuya.

"Selamat pagi, Kuchiki-taichou." sapanya.

"Hm, selamat pagi."

"Ano Kuchiki-taichou, aku baru saja dipanggil oleh Yamamoto-soutaichou. Sepertinya akan ada misi yang penting untuk Rukia."

"Misi?"

"Benar. Aku harap Rukia segera kembali dari liburannya itu."

"Biar aku yang datang memberitahukannya."

"Aaa benar juga ya, dia pasti sedang bersama Kurosaki Ichigo." tiba-tiba saja Juushiro Ukitake mengatakan hal yang diluar dari topik. Mendengar itu, Byakuya sedikit memicingkan matanya.

"Sejak kematian Kaien Shiba, aku melihat Rukia selalu murung dan melamun karena rasa bersalahnya. Tapi sejak dia bertemu Ichigo, Rukia kembali ceria lagi seperti yang dulu, yah walaupun itu cerita yang sudah lama berlalu. Kau harus berterima kasih pada bocah itu, Kuchiki-san. Aaa benar juga, Ichigo memang terlihat mirip dengan Kaien. Sepertinya mereka berdua cocok untuk menjadi sepasang kekasih."

"Hal itu tak akan pernah terjadi!" tegas Byakuya.

"Oi? Kuchiki-taichou? Sepertinya anda hari ini sedang tidak enak mood ya?"

"Saya mohon pamit." Byakuya langsung pergi meninggalkan Juushiro Ukitake.

"Ada apa dengannya?" tanya Ukitake.

Byakuya berjalan di sepanjang koridor sambil terus memikirkan kata-kata Juushiro Ukitake tersebut. Dia benar, Rukia sepertinya belum bisa untuk melupakan Kaien Shiba. Dia pun teringat kejadian saat festival Tahun Baru.

**Flashback**

Saat festival Tahun Baru, sudah selayaknya wanita dari kepala keluarga Kuchiki menampilkan sebuah tarian untuk menyambut Tahun Baru. Byakuya pun meminta Rukia untuk menari dan dia juga berpesan kepadanya agar tidak mempermalukan keluarga Kuchiki. Dan sepertinya permintaan ini merupakan permintaan yang sulit bagi Rukia, mengingat dia tidak bisa menari, apalagi menari seindah Kuchiki Hisana Nee-san. Saat itu Rukia meminta bantuan Abarai Renji, sahabat Rukia dari kecil, untuk membantu Rukia agar bisa menari dengan indah walaupun pada akhirnya sia-sia. Rukia dengan bangganya memperlihatkan kimono yang akan dia gunakan nanti saat menari kepada Renji. Kimono yang dibuat dengan waktu yang lama dan sangat hati-hati, dan hanya akan digunakan sekali untuk festival tersebut. Tapi secara tidak sengaja kimono tersebut menjadi kotor dengan tinta akibat Renji terpeleset dan jatuh. Rukia sedih dan mengusir Renji. Byakuya yang mendengar pertengkaran mereka pun hanya diam.

Pada malam hari tiba, saat Rukia tengah tertidur, Byakuya memasuki ruangan tidur Rukia. Dia pun meletakkan kimono milik Hisana yang digunakan saat menari agar nanti Rukia bisa memakainya. Kimono mewah nan anggun berwarna merah. Setelah itu Byakuya mendekati Rukia yang tertidur miring ke arah kanan. Bisa Byakuya lihat raut wajah Rukia yang tidak tenang dalam tidurnya. Saat Byakuya ingin mengelus kepala gadis itu, Rukia bergumam dalam mimpinya.

"Kaien-dono, tunggu!"

Byakuya pun menghentikan keinginannya untuk mengelus kepala Rukia. Dia tidak tahu apa yang sedang di mimpikan oleh gadis tersebut. Yang dia tahu hanyalah bahwa gadis itu belum bisa melupakan sosok Kaien Shiba. Saat itu pula Byakuya meninggalkan ruangan tidur Rukia.

**End of Flashback**

Dan memang Byakuya akui, sosok Kaien Shiba memang mirip dengan Kurosaki Ichigo walaupun yang membedakan mereka hanyalah pada warna rambut saja. Bahkan Byakuya sendiri mengakuinya di depan Rukia sendiri. Tak heran kalau Rukia menyukai lelaki tersebut, bahkan mungkin mencintainya. Semakin dipikirkan semakin membuat Byakuya sakit di dalam hatinya. Dia pun membuka gerbang Senkaimon untuk menjemput Rukia ke Kota Karakura untuk memberitahukan kepada gadis tersebut tentang misi yang akan gadis itu jalani nanti.

Di Kota Karakura, tepatnya di kamar Ichigo, Rukia sedang asyik menggambar sesuatu dengan kebiasaan menggambarnya yang bercorak Chappy. Terlihat Rukia bersiul-siul senang sambil menggambar, entah apa yang digambar gadis itu. Ichigo sedikit terganggu.

"Hoi, apa yang sedang kau gambar?"

"Ups! Jangan lihat, Ichigo!" bentak Rukia sambil menutupi hasil karyanya itu dengan tangannya.

"Aku hanya bertanya, lagian aku mana mau melihat gambaranmu yang tidak ada nilai seninya sama sekali itu."

"Apa katamu, strawberry jeruk!"

"Hahaha, kalau memang karyamu bagus, sini coba aku lihat, aku yang menilainya." kata Ichigo seraya mendekati Rukia.

"Jangan mendekat, bodoh!" teriak Rukia. Dia mulai gelagapan ingin menyembunyikan gambarannya. Ichigo terus saja berusaha meraih kertas itu sampai pada akhirnya mereka tarik-tarikan dan...

BRUK!

Mereka jatuh berdua. Rukia merasakan tubuhnya menjadi berat karena suatu beban. Tubuh Ichigo ternyata jatuh diatas Rukia. Ichigo meringis, mulai membuka matanya. Saat dia hendak berdiri, dia melihat Rukia dengan wajahnya yang memerah. Mata Rukia yang besar itu pun membulat.

"Oi, kenapa wajahmu merah? Kau sakit?" tanya Ichigo.

"Bo, bodoh! Cepat menyingkir." Rukia memalingkan wajahnya, anehnya gadis itu tidak membentak Ichigo. Ichigo yang melihat pemandangan tersebut pun bergumam dalam hatinya.

'Manis sekali.'

Sejenak mereka terdiam hingga Ichigo mulai mendekatkan wajahnya ke wajah Rukia.

"Rukia..."

"Bakudou no rokujuu ichi, Rikujo korou!"

"UAAAAAAAA!" Ichigo tiba-tiba terikat dan terpelanting ke ujung dinding kamarnya.

"B...Bya...Byakuya Nii-sama!" Rukia sangat terkejut melihat kakaknya yang tiba-tiba muncul di kamar Ichigo menggunakan gerbang Senkaimon. Rukia langsung saja membenahi pakaiannya yang sedikit berantakan dan bersujud dihadapan Byakuya.

"Oi, Byakuya apa yang kau lakukan!" teriak Ichigo.

Byakuya hanya memberikan tatapan ingin membunuh kepada lelaki itu. Lalu dia memandangi Rukia yang berlutut dihadapannya.

"Nii-sama."

"Pulang." perintah Byakuya dengan arogannya.

**To Be Continue**

**Balasan Review...**

**joshua-sama**: salam kenal juga, saya Aii Sakuraii, author baru. Terima kasih sudah menunggu Fic ini. Saya sudah update walau tidak terlalu panjang. Karena bikinnya dikampus, dikejar waktu perkuliahan. Maaf ya.

**ChappyBerry Lover**: haha iya yang dulu itu terlalu pendek. Maunya bikin pembukaan kayak anime Naruto Shippuden episode pertama itu. Tapi sepertinya banyak yang tidak suka. Apalagi sepertinya nanti para readers tidak mengerti alur ceritanya kalau dibuat seperti itu. Mudah-mudahan yang ini bisa diterima para readers sekalian. Terima kasih sudah review.


	3. Chapter 3

**Bleach Disclaimer: Tite Kubo**

**Warning**: OOC, Typo, Gaje.

Fic Khusus Untuk **Usia 18+. **Kurang dari itu mohon tekan tombol **BACK**

Setting Cerita Setelah Fullbring Arc (Bener gitu gk tulisannya?)

**Love of an Adopted Brother**

**Chapter: 3**

"Pulang." perintah Byakuya dengan arogannya.

"Tapi, Nii-sama..."

"Ada misi untukmu."

"Baiklah, Nii-sama."

Rukia pun bangkit dari posisinya yang berlutut dan berjalan mendekati gerbang Senkaimon yang masih terbuka dengan posisi Byakuya yang masih berdiri di sisi gerbang tersebut.

"Oi, Rukia!" panggil Ichigo.

"Sampai jumpa lagi, Ichigo. Aku pulang dulu."

Setelah Rukia memasuki gerbang Senkaimon, Byakuya pun membalikkan badannya dan memposisikan tangan kirinya di bahu Rukia, lalu menoleh kebelakang, menoleh Ichigo yang dalam keadaan masih terikat dengan tatapan yang tajam dan dingin. Ichigo hanya bisa melotot dengan tatapan Byakuya barusan. Saat pintu Senkaimon telah tertutup sepenuhnya, barulah ia berteriak.

"Oi, siapa yang akan melepaskan jurus ini dari tubuhku!"

(Tenang Ichigo, mungkin Kurosaki Isshin bisa membantumu.)

Ichigo meresapi tatapan Byakuya pada dirinya tadi. Seolah-olah mata Byakuya mengatakan padanya untuk tak menyentuh Rukia.

"Apa-apaan tatapan itu..."

Sesampainya di Soul Society, Rukia masih terdiam, berjalan di sisi Byakuya tanpa ada salah satu dari mereka yang memulai pembicaraan. Rukia masih shock atas apa yang yang kakaknya lihat tadi. Hampir saja Byakuya melihat Ichigo dan dirinya akan berciuman. Eh, tapi tunggu dulu! Apa dengan saling mendekatkan wajah berarti mereka akan berciuman?

**Blush**

Mengingat itu lagi wajah Rukia menjadi merah, dia sangat malu. Tapi tidak, dia harus melupakan masalah itu. Rukia baru ingat kalau tadi Byakuya menyuruhnya pulang karena ada misi,kan? Berarti dia harus fokus terhadap misi yang akan dia jalani tersebut.

"Ano, Nii-sama."

"Hm."

'Jutek seperti biasanya' kata Rukia di dalam hatinya.

"Apakah misi yang akan aku terima atas perintah dari Ukitake-taichou?"

"Ya, kuharap kau segera menemuinya."

"Baiklah, saya akan segera kesana. Saya mohon pamit, Nii-sama." Rukia memberi hormat kepada Byakuya sebelum dirinya pergi meninggalkan Byakuya.

"Ukitake-taichou, maaf saya mengganggu." salam Rukia saat telah sampai di ruang kerja Juushirou Ukitake.

"A, Rukia. Silahkan masuk."

"Saya mendengar dari Byakuya-taichou bahwa saya akan menjalankan sebuah misi."

"Ah, itu benar. Menurut laporan yang aku terima dari Yamamoto-soutaichou, ada hollow jenis adjuchas yang akhir-akhir ini menyerang penduduk kota Karakura. Kebanyakan korban adalah laki-laki semua dengan hilangnya tubuh kasar mereka dan hanya meninggalkan pakaian mereka tanpa meninggalkan jejak lainnya."

"Itu benar-benar aneh." sela Rukia ditengah penjelasan kaptennya yang panjang lebar.

"Ya, mengingat kekuatan adjuchas setara dengan kekuatan para wakil kapten, jadi aku menugaskanmu untuk menyelesaikan masalah ini. Kalahkan adjuchas tersebut, Rukia."

"Baik, Ukitake-taichou!"

"Kau akan melaksanakan misi ini dengan Kurosaki Ichigo. Kau pasti senang kan, Rukia?"

"Ta..taichou!" wajah Rukia sedikit memerah karena perkataan kaptennya tadi.

"Hahaha aku bercanda Rukia. Baiklah besok pagi kau boleh berangkat kembali ke kota Karakura, bersiap-siaplah."

"Baiklah. Saya mohon pamit, taichou."

"Ya, berhati-hatilah, Rukia."

Kini Rukia sedang berjalan di kediaman Kuchiki, ingin bersiap-siap untuk keberangkatannya ke kota Karakura besok. Saat dia sudah sampai di depan kamarnya dan menggeser pintu kamar, betapa kagetnya dia melihat sosok Byakuya tengah berdiri di depannya, lebih tepatnya dikamarnya sendiri.

"Byakuya Nii-sama!" kaget Rukia.

"Kau sudah kembali." kata Byakuya dengan nada yang datar.

"Apa yang Nii-sama lakukan di sini?"

"Seluruh tempat di kediaman Kuchiki ini adalah milikku, Rukia. Aku bebas melakukan apa saja di tempat yang menjadi hak milikku. Termasuk di kamarmu sendiri."

"Ma..maafkan saya, Nii-sama."

"Rukia aku ingin bertanya padamu."

"Ya, Nii-sama."

"Sudah sejauh mana hubunganmu dengan bocah Kurosaki itu?"

"A...apa... Nii-sama, kami hanya berteman biasa. Selayaknya aku dengan Renji, seperti itulah hubungan kami."

"Lalu, apa yang kulihat saat aku menjemputmu tadi?"

"Itu... Hanya kecelakaan, Nii-sama."

"Kalau aku tidak datang, apa yang kira-kira akan kalian lakukan?"

"Tidak ada, Nii-sama! Sudah saya katakan, itu hanya kecelakaan."

"Berdua saja, dikamar seorang lelaki dengan posisi seperti itu." Byakuya mengintimidasi Rukia dengan perkataannya yang bertubi-tubi seperti hendak menginterogasinya.

"Nii-sama... Saya..." Rukia tak bisa lagi berkata apa-apa. Bibirnya terasa kaku untuk berucap. Rasa takut menguasai dirinya, takut Byakuya akan marah atau menghukum dirinya.

Byakuya mendekati Rukia yang tengah gugup saat ini. Tangannya menggenggam tangan kiri Rukia dan mencengkramnya hingga Rukia meringis kesakitan.

"Nii-sama, sakit. Maafkan saya, Nii-sama." rintih Rukia.

"Apa kau menyukai lelaki itu, Rukia?" tanya Byakuya sambil menatap mata Rukia, seolah-olah dia bertanya pada mata Rukia dan ingin menemukan jawaban dari mata violet tersebut. Rukia yang ditatap seperti itu merasa sangat gugup dan hanya bisa mengalihkan pandangannya dari mata Byakuya.

"Ti...tidak Nii-sama, kami hanya teman."

"Kalau aku?"

"Eh?" tanya Rukia bingung atas pertanyaan Byakuya.

"Apa kau menyukaiku, Rukia?"

"Nii-sama! Tentu saja aku menghormati dan menyukai Nii-sama."

"Sebagai apa?"

"Nii-sama adalah kakakku. Benar, kan?"

Byakuya pun melepaskan cengkramannya dari tangan Rukia. Dan langsung pergi meninggalkan Rukia yang masih bingung dengan pertanyaan Byakuya tersebut.

'Jadi hanya sebagai kakak.' Hatinya sedikit sakit mendengar jawaban Rukia. Ya, dia memang adalah kakak Rukia. Kakak adopsinya. Tapi perasaannya pada Rukia bukanlah sebatas kakak dan adik lagi. Melainkan perasaan cinta seorang pria terhadap seorang wanita. Sayangnya perasaannya sama sekali tak mendapat balasan yang sama dari sang wanita.

Malam itu, Byakuya tidur dikamarnya dengan pikirannya yang masih kalut tentang Rukia. Dia sedikit gelisah, seperti ada yang mengganggu tidurnya. Dirasakannya ada sentuhan dan belaian yang lembut di dada bidangnya. Byakuya pun membuka matanya dan terkejut atas apa yang dia lihat. Sesosok yang cantik bagaikan dewi malam berkimono tidur warna putih berada di atas tubuhnya sambil membelai-belai dada bidangnya.

"Rukia, apa yang kau lakukan disini?" tanyanya pada sosok tersebut.

"Apakah ini menjawab pertanyaanmu yang tadi, Nii-sama?"

"Kau... Hentikan dan segera tinggalkan kamarku.""

"Maaf, Nii-sama. Apa Nii-sama marah padaku atas kelakuanku ini?"

"Rukia!"

"Nii-sama tak akan mungkin bisa marah padaku, kan? Karena, Nii-sama mencintaiku."

Byakuya membelalakkan matanya atas pernyataan Rukia.

"Benar, kan? Nii-sama..." tanya Rukia lagi.

Byakuya tak bisa mengelak, dia memang mencintai Rukia. Sambil menunggu jawaban Byakuya, gadis itu mulai mengincar bagian bawah Byakuya, mengelusnya dengan lembut dan penuh perhatian. Hal ini membuat milik Byakuya mengeras dengan cepatnya, membuat Rukia sedikit takjub.

"Diam berarti benar." kata Rukia. Kini tangannya mulai membelai wajah Byakuya.

"Rukia, kau tahu apa yang tengah kau perbuat padaku? Hentikan sekarang Rukia!" perintah Byakuya.

Rukia hanya diam, menatap mata kelabu milik Byakuya dalam-dalam. Dengan perlahan wajahnya mendekati wajah Byakuya sehingga bibir mereka saling bertemu satu sama lain. Byakuya yang mendapat perlakuan seperti pun terkejut bukan main. Tak pernah dirinya menyangka seorang Rukia bisa bertindak agresif seperti ini. Bagaimanapun juga, Byakuya adalah seorang lelaki yang jika mendapat perlakuan seperti itu oleh yang dicintai, tak akan bisa menolak. Byakuya pun membalas perilaku Rukia tersebut, membalas ciumannya dan mencoba untuk menerobos masuk ke dalam mulut Rukia untuk menemukan lidahnya. Rukia pun membuka bibirnya, memberi jalan bagi Byakuya sehingga lidah mereka saling bertemu, saling mengait menukarkan saliva mereka. Ciuman tersebut berubah menjadi ganas selama beberapa menit sampai akhirnya mereka membutuhkan oksigen dan melepaskan ciuman panas tersebut.

"Haah... Haah... Nii-sama." nafas Rukia tersengal-sengal, mencoba menghirup oksigen lebih untuk paru-parunya.

Tangan Rukia pun tak berhenti membelai-belai tubuh Byakuya sehingga membuat hormon pria tersebut bangkit. Dia pun melakukan hal yang sama, membalas Rukia dengan membelai punggungnya. Masih dengan posisi Rukia yang berada di atas tubuhnya, Byakuya menarik kimono tidur Rukia sedikit kebawah sehingga memperlihatkan bahunya yang mulus. Melihat itu, Byakuya membalikkan tubuh Rukia, memposisikan gadis itu dibawah tubuhnya dan mulai melepas semua yang menutupi tubuh Rukia hingga polos tak menyisakan sehelai benangpun. Byakuya menyentuh dada Rukia yang walaupun ukurannya pas-pasan, tapi bisa membuat pria itu terpesona. Dia sedikit melirik ke arah Rukia, dilihatnya mata Rukia yang terpejam saat dia menyentuh dada itu. Byakuya tak tahan melihat ekspresi Rukia, langsung saja dia melumat dada Rukia dengan lembut.

"Umhh... Nii-sama." desahnya.

Byakuya tak menghentikan aksinya, dirabanya milik Rukia yang sudah basah.

"Sejak kapan kau sudah sebasah ini, Rukia?"

Tanpa menunggu jawaban Rukia, Byakuya memasukkan dua jarinya ke dalam milik Rukia. Mengeluar-masukkan jarinya dengan cepat hingga jarinya sendiri basah karena cairan Rukia.

"Ohh... Nii-sama... Aku tidak bisa menahannya lagi! Ughh..!" Rukia mencapai klimaksnya.

Byakuya sudah merasa miliknya sangat sesak, ingin merasakan milik Rukia. Pria itupun menanggalkan kimono tidurnya sendiri hingga menunjukkan miliknya yang sangat terlihat gagah dan kokoh di depan Rukia.

"Rukia, apa kau yakin dengan ini? Aku akan menghentikannya sebelum terlambat."

"Lakukan, Nii-sama. Aku mohon..." pinta Rukia dengan wajah yang memelas.

Tanpa pikir panjang lagi, milik Byakuya mengambil posisi di depan milik Rukia, mencoba menerobosnya. Dengan beberapa kali hentakan, miliknya sudah berada di dalam milik Rukia.

"Umhh... Lakukan, Nii-sama. Lakukanlah..."

Mendengar permintaan itu, Byakuya mulai menggerakkan pinggulnya. Rasa nikmat telah menguasai tubuhnya dengan cepat.

"Kau sangat cantik, Rukia. Kau sangat nikmat." bisiknya di telinga gadis itu.

"Nii-sama, aku... Tidak tahan lagiii! Aaaakhhh...!"

Rukia telah mencapai klimaksnya, Byakuya semakin mempercepat gerakannya sehingga dirinya pun mencapai klimaksnya saat itu juga. Saat semua itu berakhir, Byakuya memejamkan matanya dengan peluh yang menetes di tubuhnya. Dia ingin menggenggam tangan Rukia dan memeluknya kembali, tapi dimana Rukia? Mengapa Rukia menghilang begitu saja?

"Rukia!"

Teriak Byakuya di atas futonnya. Saat itu juga dia baru menyadari ada yang aneh dengan dirinya. Dia masih memakai kimono tidurnya dengan lengkap dan keadaan futon dan selimutnya terlihat masih sangat rapi. Ternyata dia hanya bermimpi.

"Hmph... Mimpi."

Tanpa Byakuya sadari, ada sosok Rukia yang berdiri mematung di depan pintu kamar Byakuya. Gadis itu menutup mulutnya sendiri dengan kedua tangannya. Mata violetnya melebar dengan sempurna atas apa yang gadis itu dengar dari dalam kamar Byakuya.

"Nii-sama..."

**To Be Continue**

**Author's Note:**

Kyaaaaaaaaaaa! Maafkan Saya! Saya telah membuat Byak-kun menjadi memalukan seperti ini! Saya pasti bakal dihajar oleh Byakuya FC! Ah iya, chapter yang kemarin-kemarin terlalu pendek, habisnya saya updatenya terlalu cepat sih. Kalau untuk mengupdate chapter yang panjang, sepertinya butuh waktu yang lama untuk mengupdatenya. Maaf ya minna. Untuk para reviewers, terimakasih sudah memberi saya masukan atas fic gaje saya ini ya, sebagai author baru saya harus lebih banyak belajar lagi.

**snow: **Apa benar fic ini menarik? Terimakasih ya sudah direview.

**ChappyBerry Lover: **Haha iya maaf ya chap 2 lebih pendek drpd chap 1. Semoga chap ini bisa lebih panjang daripada yg kemarin.

**Crystalline Arch: **Iya saya ada masukin sedikit filler di animenya, saya bahkan lupa mencantumkan peringatan filler nya di chap 2 karena terburu-buru.

**Miss K: **Saya sudah berusaha membuat chap ini sedikit lebih panjang, yang kemarin jadi pendek karena updatenya kecepatan. Maaf ya kalau fic ini sedikit membosankan. Saya akan lebih berusaha lagi.

**joshua-sama**: wah kalau Ichigo langsung dibunuh saat itu juga kasihan Rukia dong, bisa pingsan ditempat dia. Hehe.

**Mikyo**: Tentu saja Byakuya cemburu kalau posisi mereka seperti itu. Ini udah update, Thanks ya udah review.

**Kinkyou Sou**: Thanks ya udah direview, senpai! Chap ini ada lemonnya sih tapi sayang, cuma mimpi tuh hahaha. Apakah chap ini sudah sedikit lebih panjang? Hikz. Ahhh Senpai! Maaf ya aku adalah silent reader di fic mu yang berjudul PROTECT YOU, kapan diupdatenya senpai? Penasaran sama cewek yang ada dalam masa lalunya Ichigo.


	4. Chapter 4

**Bleach Disclaimer: Tite Kubo**

**Warning: OOC, Typo, Gaje.**

**Fic Khusus Untuk Usia 18+. Kurang dari itu mohon tekan tombol BACK**

**Setting Cerita Setelah Fullbring Arc (Bener gitu gk tulisannya?)**

**Love of an Adopted Brother**

**Chapter: 4**

"Nii-sama..."

Rukia berlari menuju kamarnya, tak percaya atas apa yang dia dengar di balik pintu kamar Byakuya. Seandainya saja dia tak sengaja lewat di depan kamar Byakuya, mungkin dia tak akan pernah mendengar semua ini.

**FLASBACK**

Di malam sebelum keberangkatan rukia ke Karakura, dirinya masih sibuk menyiapkan barang-barang yang akan dia butuhkan nanti. Bodohnya, saat waktunya dia hendak mengelap zanpakutounya di dekat pohon Sakura yang sedang mekar, Rukia melupakan kain lap yang dia tinggalkan di dapur. begitu akan melewati kamar Byakuya, Rukia mendengar suara Byakuya secara samar-samar. Terdengar seperti suara rintihan dan desahan. Untuk memperjelas apa yang terjadi dengan kakaknya tersebut, gadis itu menempelkan daun telinganya di depan pintu kamar Byakuya. Namun apa yang dia dengar membuta mata violetnya terbelalak dengan lebar.

"Rukia..."

Rukia... Byakuya menyebut namanya dengan nada yang tak bisa dipercaya! Gadis itu bingung mengapa Nii-sama menyebut namanya dengan nada desahan yang menggoda. Rasa penasaran tersebut membuat gadis itu tak ingin beranjak dari tempat itu dan terus mencuri dengar.

"Kau sangat cantik, Rukia... Kau sangat nikmat..."

Sempurna sudah rasa terkejut gadis itu dikala ia menutup bibirnya sendiri yang saat ini sedang menganga lebar dengan telapak tangannyasecara refleks. Merasa tak sanggup lagi untuk mendengarkan lebih jauh lagi, yang bisa dia lakukan sekarang hanyalah berlari menjauhi tempat tersebut menuju kamar pribadinya.

**END OF FLASHBACK**

Sungguh tak bisa dipercaya, Nii-sama nya sedang berfantasy dengan dirinya di dalam mimpi. Shock, kaget, tak percaya, semua rasa bercampur aduk menjadi satu dalam kepala gadis itu. Apakah semua ini karena dirinya yang sangat mirip dengan Hisana Nee-sama? Rukia tau dirinya dan Nee-sama memang bagaikan pinang dibelah dua, tapi setidaknya Rukia telah memotong pendek rambutnya agar tidak terlalu mirip dengan Nee-sama. Baginya, tak ada gunanya tetap berpenampilan seperti dulu, dengan rambut yang mulai panjang itu. Karena dia yakin, antara dirinya dengan Nee-sama, dirinya dengan Nii-sama, ada ikatan tertentu. Tapi setelah ia mendengar hal yang mengagetkan tersebut, apa yang harus dia lakukan di depan Nii-sama? Pikiran-pikiran yang terus berdatangan dalam otaknya membuat gadis itu lambat laun tertidur di dalam kamarnya.

Esoknya, sebuah ketukan di depan pintu kamar Rukia membuat acara tidur gadis itu terganggu. Tak disangka ternyata sudah menjelang pagi. Dengan mata yang terpejam-pejam, Rukia mulai bangun dari futonnya yang nyaman dan hangat tersebut.

"Rukia, apa kau sudah bangun?" Suara itu, suara milik Nii-sama!

"Ya, Nii-sama! Aku baru saja bangun..."

Rukia pun bergegas dan bersiap-siap untuk membersihkan diri agar tidak telat berangkat ke Karakura. Oh bahkan dia sampai lupa untuk membersihkan zanpakutounya tadi malam kalau saja dia tak terganggu dengan suatu hal pada saat itu. Saat akan membuka pintu kamarnya, terlihatlah sosok Byakuya yang sedang berdiri tegak dengan ketampanannya, menunggu Rukia.

"Selamat pagi, Nii-sama..." sapa Rukia.

"Hm... Apa kau dusah siap berangkat hari ini, Rukia?"

"I...iya, aku sudah siap..." bisa dirasakan saat ini wajah gadis itu sudah memanas begitu ia melihat wajah Byakuya, mengingatkannya akan kejadian tadi malam. Dengan cepat Rukia menundukkan kepalanya, berharap Byakuya tidak melihat wajahnya yang sudah memerah. Tentu saja Byakuya merasa aneh dengan tingkah Rukia yang tiba-tba memalingkan wajahnya tersebut. Samar-samar dia melihat wajah gadis itu memerah.

"Rukia, apa kau sakit?" tanyanya.

"Tidak Nii-sama... Aku baik-baik saja... Aku sepertinya harus berangkat sekarang... Aku mohon pamit, Nii-sama..."

Rukia membungkukkan badannya dan langsung berlari meninggalkan Byakuya yang heran penuh tanda tanya atas sikap Rukia yang seperti ingin menghindarinya. Padahal Byakuya datang untuk mengajak sarapan bersama, gadis itu melupakan sarapannya.

Rukia sampai di depan kediaman kapten divisi ke-13. Dia pun masuk dan langsung menghadap Ukitake-taichou untuk melapor keberangkatannya.

"Selamat pagi, taichou. Aku melapor untuk keberangkatan ke kota Karakura hari ini untuk menjalankan misi bersama Ichigo Kurosaki yang diperintahkan Yamamoto sou-taichou!"

"Baiklah, Rukia-chan. Aku terima laporanmu. Kau pasti senang dan tak sabar ingin bertemu dengan Ichigo hari ini, kan?"

"Taichou!"

"Hahahaha aku bercanda, Rukia-chan. Jalankanlah misi ini dan selesaikan dengan baik."

"Terimakasih, taichou..."

"Tunggu dulu, Rukia-chan... Bagaimana dengan Byakuya?"

"Nii-sama? Ada apa, taichou?"

"Aku merasa ada sedikit hal yang aneh dari Byakuya. Maksudku, ini tentangmu... Mungkin... Aku ingatkan saja untuk tidak terlalu dekat dengan Ichigo jika di depan Byakuya..."

"Dari dulu, Nii-sama memang sedikit sensitif dengan Ichigo karena orang itu kurang bersopan santun. Baiklah, saya pergi, taichou..."

Pagi itu, Ichigo sedang bermalas-malasan di dalam kamarnya. Masih teringat di benaknya saat Byakuya datang secara tiba-tiba untuk menjemput Rukia. engapa Byakuya menatapnya secara sinis saat itu? Pemuda itu menggaruk-garukkan kepalanya yang tidak gatal berharap bisa melupakan kejadian tersebut. Ichigo merasakan reiatsu Rukia ada di dalam kamarnya, benar saja ternyata gadis itu sudah ada di dalam kamar Ichigo dengan membawa sebuntalan kain yang entah ada apa saja didalamnya.

"Hai, Ichigo! Aku datang lagi!"

"Rukia!? Mengapa kau kemari lagi?"

"Aku mendapat perintah dari Yamamoto sou-taichou. Kita akan menjalankan misi bersama mulai dari hari ini. Biar aku jelaskan. Ada hollow jenis Adjuchas menyerang penduduk sekitar sini secara diam-diam, yang tersisa dari korban adalah pakaiannya saja. Kita harus mencari tau apa yang diincar oleh hollow tersebut lalu membasminya."

"Yang benar saja? Mengapa aku bisa tak tahu apapun selama ini?"

"Karena kau cukup bodoh untuk menyadarinya..."

"Apa kau bilang, pendek!? Tak ada reiatsu siapapun yang bisa luput dari ku, tau!"

"Cih! Kau ini tak bisa sopan sedikit dengan tamu yang baru saja datang berkunjung! Dasar jeruk bodoh yang tak tau sopan santun! Pantas saja Nii-sama..."

**KRUUKKK~~~**

"Apa itu bunyi perutmu, Rukia?"

"A... Aku..."

**BLUSH... **

Wajah Rukia memerah karena menahan malu sampai-sampai dia tak bisa melanjutkan kata-kata makiannya kepada Ichigo.

"BWAHAHAHAHHAHA... Memalukan! BWAHAHHAHAHA!"

"DIAAAM! INI WAJAR KARENA AKU BELUM SARAPAN!"

"Baiklah ayo kita sarapan bersama keluargaku, aku rasa sarapannya sudah disiapkan oleh Yuzu."

Ichigo pun menggandeng tangan Rukia dengan lembut dan tersenyum kearahnya. Hal itu tentu saja membuat Rukia tambah memerah, dan dengan segera dia memalingkan wajahnya.

"Ichigo, tolong lepaskan tanganku, aku bukan anak kecil yang harus dituntun..."

"Benarkah? Aku kira kau memang kecil, lihat saja ukuran tubuhmu..."

"Ichigo!"

Malam harinya, terlihat seorang gadis sedang keluar dari supermarket untuk membeli bahan makan malam. Malam itu terlihat tenang-tenang saja, damai seperti biasanya. Tapi entah mengapa dia merasakan firasat buruk. Padahal sama sekali dia tak merasakan ada reiatsu yang berbahaya disekitarnya. Gadis itu mencoba untuk terus berjalan hingga akhirnya terdengar bunyi dentuman di arah sebelah kanan. Gadis itu berlari menuju asal suara itu, dan betapa kagetnya dia melihat sebuah hollow berbentuk setengah manusia sedang bertarung dengan seorang gadis berambut merah. Dia sepertinya kenal dengan gadis berambut merah itu... Tidak, dia benar-benar kenal...

"Ini gawat! Aku... Harus memanggil Kurosaki-kun...!"

**To Be Continue**


	5. Chapter 5

**Bleach Disclaimer: Tite Kubo**

**Warning: OOC, Typo, Gaje.**

**Fic Khusus Untuk Usia 18+. Kurang dari itu mohon tekan tombol BACK**

**Setting Cerita Setelah Fullbring Arc (Bener gitu gk tulisannya?)**

**Love of an Adopted Brother**

**Chapter 5**

"Rasanya hawa malam ini sangat aneh," kata Ichigo sembari memegang tengkuk lehernya.

"Mungkin lebih baik kau tutup saja jendelanya, Ichigo."

"Yaaah, mungkin harus ditutup saja."

Baru akan meraih gagang jendela, tiba-tiba saja handphone Ichigo berdering. Dia pun segera mengambil handphonenya di saku celana dan melihat panggilan masuk dari Orihime. Tak perlu waktu yang lama, Ichigo langsung menekan tombol berwarna hijau di keypad handphonenya.

"Ya Inoue, ada apa?"

"Kurosaki-kun! Tolong, cepat datang ke supermarket Kujira! Ini gawat!"

Mendengar suara Orihime yang ketakutan seperti itu membuat dahi Ichigo berkerut dan penuh dengan rasa khawatir.

"Apa yang terjadi, Inoue? Mengapa kau ketakutan seperti itu?"

"Tolong, Riruka-chan, dia..."

**Tuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuut...**

"Halo, Inoue!? Sial, teleponnya terputus!"

"Ichigo! Ada apa dengan Inoue?" tanya Rukia khawatir.

"Aku tidak tahu, yang pasti kita harus segera ke supermarket Kujira!"

"Tunggu apalagi, ayo kita meluncur, Ichigo!"

"Kon, tolong jaga tubuhku!"

"Oke! Tolong jaga Nee-san ku, Ichigo!" teriak Kon.

Rukia pun segera bershunpo melalui jendela kamar dan disusul oleh Ichigo.

'Tunggu aku, Inoue' batin Ichigo.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Santenkesshun!"

Terlihat sebuah cahaya berbentuk segitiga berwarna oranye melindungi gadis berambut merah ketika sang hollow menyerang. Gadis itupun menoleh menuju sumber suara yang melafalkan jurus tersebut.

"Kau... Inoue Orihime..." gumamnya lemah.

"Riruka-chan! Kau tidak apa-apa?" Orihime berlari mendekati Riruka yang sudah tak berdaya.

"Kenapa kau...ada..disini?"

"Jangan berbicara dulu, tenang saja kau akan baik-baik saja. Aku akan melindungimu."

Orihime pun langsung menyembuhkan luka di tubuh Riruka, menyelimutinya dengan cahaya berwarna oranye. Merasa tak mau dianggap lemah oleh Orihime, Riruka pun bangkit dan mendorong Orihime.

"Kyaaa! Riruka-chan, kau kenapa?" Orihime pun bingung dengan tindakan Riruka.

"Kau tidak perlu melindungiku! Aku bisa menghadapinya sendiri! Kau pikir aku selemah itu!?" teriak Riruka.

"Riruka-chan, tapi..."

**Graaaaaaaaaaaaaaahhhh!**

Sang hollow pun menggemakan suaranya dan menyadarkan kedua gadis tersebut bahwa didepannya, sang Hollow sudah bersiap melayangkan sebuah tinju ke arah mereka berdua. Karena saking shocknya, mereka sampai-sampai tak bisa berkutik. Menunggu hantaman tinju tersebut mendarat di tubuh mereka.

"Getsuga Tenshouuu!"

**Craaaaaaashhhh!**

Sang Hollow pun berteriak ketika tangannya tergores oleh sebuah sinar merah kehitaman yang baru saja dilakukan oleh seorang lelaki berambut oranye.

"Kurosaki-kun!" Orihime pun langsung mengenali siapa pemilik jurus tersebut.

"Inoue, kau baik-baik saja?"

"Ng! Aku baik-baik saja. Tapi Riruka-chan..."

"Bodoh... Aku...baik-baik...sa...ja... Ukh..."

Riruka pun tak sanggup lagi menahan tubuhnya yang terhuyung-huyung itu lebih lama lagi dan langsung ditangkap oleh Orihime sebelum Riruka terjatuh.

"Inoue, kau lindungi gadis itu. Biar aku dan Ichigo yang mengurus Hollow itu," kata Rukia.

"Kuchiki-san, hati-hati... Riruka-chan serahkan saja padaku."

**Grooooooooooaaaaaaaaarrrr!**

Hollow itu pun menggemakan suaranya lagi. Terlihat sebagian dari tubuh Hollow tersebut dilapisi oleh kulit-kulit manusia yang sudah dijadikan satu. Rukia langsung bergidik begitu melihat rupa Hollow itu.

"Mengerikan, jadi kulit manusia itu yang membuat kita tak bisa melacak reiatsunya..."

"Rukia, jadi maksudmu manusia-manusia yang hilang di daerah ini diburu olehnya untuk diambil kulitnya?"

"Ya, Ichigo. Dari ukuran tubuhnya yang besar entah sudah berapa manusia yang dia buru. Sungguh kejam. Hollow jenis adjuchas itu menyembunyikan reiatsunya semdiri di dalam kulit-kulit itu."

"Keterlaluan! Aku akan segera menghabisinya!"

"Ichigo, tunggu!"

Tanpa mendengarkan ucapan Rukia, Ichigo yang geram langsung bershunpo ke arah wajah Hollow tersebut. Tapi gerakannya terhenti saat Ichigo melihat kulit wajah manusia yang menempel di tubuh Hollow tersebut. Membuatnya merasakan kesedihan dan kemarahan karena tak sempat menolong korban-korban itu.

"Getsuga Tenshouuu!"

**Grooooooooooooaaaaaaaarrrr!**

"Apaa!?"

Ichigo terkejut karena serangannya justru dibelokkan begitu saja oleh Hollow itu kearah langit. Terlihat Hollow itu menyeringai dan akan bersiap menghantam Ichigo dengan tinjunya.

"Tsugi no mai, Hakuren!"

Tinju Hollow tersebut pun berhenti dikala Rukia membekukan tangan Hollow itu. Tapi sia-sia saja karena Hollow itu bisa melepaskan diri dari es yang diciptakan Rukia. Hollow itupun tertawa sangat kencang dan menghantam Ichigo hingga terpelanting ke bawah, menimbulkan asap yang berasal dari debu-debu yang beterbangan.

'Dia kuat sekali,' batin Rukia.

"Kurosaki-kun!" Orihime yang sudah melaksanakan tugasnya untuk menyembuhkan Riruka pun segera berlari ke arah Ichigo yang tergeletak di tanah. Meraih lelaki itu untuk segera menyembuhkannya.

"Bertahanlah, Kurosaki-kun..."

"Aku...baik-baik saja, Inoue. Terimakasih."

"Inoue! Awaaaaass!" teriak Rukia disaat dia melihat Hollow itu menembakkan cahaya berwarna kehijauan dari mulutnya yang lebar, tepat ke arah Orihime.

**Sraaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaatttt!**

**Blaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaarrrrr!**

Cahaya hijau dan hitam pun saling bertabrakan, menciptakan ledakan di sekelilingnya. Rukia melindungi matanya akibat reaksi yang menyilaukan dari ledakan itu, mencoba untuk mengetahui apa yang sudah terjadi.

"Ugh.. Apa yang..."

Rukia tak bisa melanjutkan kata-katanya disaat melihat Ichigo melindungi dan memeluk Orihime dari serangan itu. Terlihat sekali di mata Rukia, bagaimana Ichigo sangat protektif terhadap Orihime. Dan Orihime berpegang erat pada tubuh Ichigo, mencoba mencari perlindungan dari tubuh itu. Rukia yang terpaku melihat pemandangan itu tak menyadari bahwa serangan berwarna hitam pikat , sisa dari ledakan itu menuju ke arahnya. Riruka yang masih lemas tak bisa bergerak, hanya bisa berteriak untuk memperingatkan Rukia.

"Heeeeeeeeeeeii! Awaaaaaaass!"

Rukia yang sadar dari lamunannya baru menyadari bahwa cahaya hitam itu tepat menuju ke arahnya sedikit lagi.

"Ini... Getsuga Tenshou..." gumamnya.

Namun dia sudah tak bisa lagi menghindari serangan itu, sudah terlambat.

"Rukiaaaaaaaaaaa!" teriak Ichigo dan langsung melepaskan Orihime, berusaha untuk menuju ke arah Rukia.

**Craaaaaaaaaaasshhh!**

"Uaaaaaaakhh!"

Rukia pun terkena serangan itu dan tubuhnya terhempas ke udara. Darah pun menetes dari dada dan pundaknya. Saat itu pula, Rukia merasa ada yang menangkap tubuhnya di udara, mendekapnya dengan erat.

'Ichigo?' batin Rukia dalam hati.

"Rukiaaaaaaa!" Rukia bisa melihat Ichigo yang berlari ke arahnya dan berteriak memanggil namanya.

'Bukan, bukan Ichigo... Siapa?'

Rukia pun mendongak, mencoba melihat siapa yang menangkap dan mendekapnya dirinya. Mata violetnya melebar menatap sosok tampan yang sudah lama dia kenal. Sosok tampan yang sekarang ini dihiasi dengan kemarahan. Rukia seperti merasakan Deja Vu. Rasanya dulu sekali, saat melawan Bount perempuan, hal ini pernah terjadi.

"Bankai! Senbonzakura Kageyoushi..."

**Groaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaarrrr!**

Hollow Adjuchas itupun tercabik-cabik oleh ribuan kelopak bunga Sakura yang sangat tajam. Menyayat-nyayat tubuhnya menjadi serpihan daging berukuran kecil dan terpencar begitu saja ke segala penjuru arah hingga akhirnya lenyap menjadi partikel-partikel roh. Roh para korban.

"Nii-sama..." rintih Rukia.

Byakuya memandang gadis yang berada di dalam dekapannya, nafas Rukia terengah-engah, seperti sesak nafas. Mungkin akibat dadanya yang terluka. Perlahan-lahan mata violet itu mulai terpejam, tak sadarkan diri.

"Rukiaaaaa!"

Lagi, Ichigo meneriakkan nama Rukia.

"Diam di tempatmu, Kurosaki!"

Ichigo pun berhenti, memandang sosok Byakuya yang menyiratkan amarah kepadanya.

"Byakuya, aku..."

"Aku akan membawa kembali Rukia. Tugas kalian sudah selesai."

Seketika itu pula gerbang Senkaimon terbuka. Menelan sosok Byakuya dan Rukia, hingga gerbang Senkaimon tertutup kembali.

"Siaaaaaaaall!"

Duukkk!

Ichigo bertekuk lutut, memukul tanah dibawahnya dengan sangat keras, merasa sangat bersalah terhadap Rukia. Seandainya saja dia tak mengeluarkan Getsuga Tenshou dengan kekuatan yang besar, mungkin Rukia tak akan celaka. Dia hanya terlalu emosi saat Hollow itu mengincar Orihime sehingga secara tak sadar, Ichigo mengeluarkan kekuatan yang tak terkendali.

"Kurosaki-kun..."

Orihime mendekati sosok Ichigo dan memegang pundak lelaki itu, berusaha untuk menenangkannya.

"Maafkan aku... Rukia..."

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Tap!**

Tepat di depan divisi 4, Byakuya menghentikan shunponya. Para anggota divisi 4 pun kaget dengan kedatangan kapten divisi 6 tersebut yang tiba-tiba. Terutama Yamada Hanatarou, yang bertambah kaget saat melihat Rukia yang terluka parah.

"Kuchiki-san! Apa yang terjadi!?"

"Cepat obati Rukia," perintah Byakuya.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Byakuya menunggu di depan ruangan tempat dimana Rukia dirawat oleh Unohana Taichou. Walaupun di luar sosok Byakuya begitu tenang, tapi di dalam hatinya dia sangat khawatir akan keadaan Rukia. Berkali-kali dia mendongak memandang pintu ruangan tersebut, berharap ada yang keluar dan memberitahukan keadaan Rukia padanya.

"Kuchiki Taichou, ini sudah 6 jam berlalu. Lebih baik anda pulang saja. Kami akan mengabari anda jika Kuchiki-san sudah sadar kembali," kata Hanatarou.

"Tidak. Aku akan menunggu di sini."

Hanatarou bahwa seorang Kuchiki yang ada di hadapannya ini benar-benar tak bisa dihalangi.

"Baiklah Kuchiki Taichou, saya pamit dulu. Ada tugas yang harus saya selesaikan."

Hanatarou pun membungkuk dan pergi, meninggalkan Byakuya sendiri di sana.

Selang 10 menit kemudian, Unohana Taichou keluar dari ruangan itu dan memanggil Byakuya.

"Kuchiki Taichou, pendarahan yang dialaminya sudah berhenti. Lukanya masih belum menutup sepenuhnya, jadi dia harus dijaga agar tidak terlalu banyak bergerak."

Byakuya hanya menanggukkan kepalanya saja dan mencoba melihat ke dalam ruangan itu.

"Dia sudah sadar. Anda boleh datang menemuinya. dia ingin anda segera menemuinya. Jadi, saya mohon pamit dulu."

Unohana Retsu pun mempersilahkan Byakuya masuk, meninggalkan Byakuya dan Rukia berdua saja di dalam ruangan itu. Byakuya berjalan perlahan mendekati Rukia, berusaha untuk tetap bersikap tenang. Rukia yang masih berbaring di ranjang pengobatan merasakan Byakuya semakin mendekat, sehingga gadis itu menolehkan kepalanya ke arah kakak adopsinya. Gadis itu merasa malu kepada Byakuya, merasa telah mempermalukan klan Kuchiki atas luka yang didapatnya dari menjalankan misi.

"Nii-sama... Maafkan aku... Aku lengah... Sebagai fukutaichou, sebagai bagian dari Kuchiki, aku..."

"Jangan berbicara lagi, Rukia."

Bakuya berkata dengan tegas, sehingga Rukia harus menahan airmatanya yang hampir saja jatuh dari kelopak matanya, dia sungguh takut jika Byakuya marah padanya. Melihat mata violet indahnya berkaca-kaca, Byakuya jadi merasa bersalah. Bukan maksud hatinya membuat Rukia takut dan menangis. Dia bahkan tak akan memarahi Rukia, hanya saja dia merasa sangat khawatir di dalam lubuk hatinya yang terdalam.

"Rukia... Maafkan aku. Seandainya aku datang di saat yang tepat..."

Rukia pun membelalakkan matanya saat mendengar permohonan maaf Byakuya.

"Nii-sama... Itu adalah misiku sebagai seorang fukutaichou, hal ini tak ada hubungannya dengamu..."

"Tidak. Apapun yang berurusan dengan dirimu, adalah urusanku."

Rukia merasakan ada kehangatan yang mengalir di dalam hatinya saat mendengar kata-kata Byakuya. Dia benar-benar tak ingin membuat Byakuya khawatir, apalagi merepotkannya. Perlahan jemarinya menyentuh ujung kain Haori Byakuya.

"Nii-sama... Aku ingin pulang... Sekarang juga..."

"Rukia, lukamu belum sepenuhnya sembuh..."

Rukia menggelengkan kepalanya dan menatap lurus mata Byakuya.

"Aku ingin pulang... Bersama Nii-sama..."

Mereka saling bertatapan selama beberapa detik sampai akhirnya Byakuya menghela nafas dan mendekatkan tubuhnya pada Rukia.

"Aku akan membawamu pulang, berpeganglah yang erat padaku."

Byakuya pun mengangkat tubuh Rukia dari ranjang pengobatan dan menggendongnya dengan gaya bridal style, membawa Rukia ke dalam dekapan dada bidangnya. Dengan perlahan mereka keluar dari ruangan pengobatan itu. Di dalam dekapan Byakuya, Rukia terus mengingat kejadian saat Ichigo melindungi Orihime. Entah apa yang menyebabkan dirinya jadi terpaku melihat kejadian tersebut. Mengapa saat itu adadanya merasakan gemuruh.

'Apa mungkin aku cemburu?' batinnya dalam hati. Rukia pun menggelengkan kepalanya, mencoba menepis semua yang ada di dalam pikirannya barusan.

'Tidak, mana mungkin aku cemburu. Ichigo hanya teman, tidak lebih...'

Setelah berpikir demikian, tanpa sadar Rukia mencengkram haori Byakuya. Membuat Byakuya menoleh ke arah gadis yang sedang menyembunyikan wajahnya di dada bidangnya.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Di kota Karakura, Ichigo dan Riruka berkumpul di rumah Orihime. Orihime dengan bersungguh-sungguh menyembuhkan luka yang ada di dahi Ichigo.

"Terimakasih, Inoue," ucapnya ke gadis itu.

"Apa kau sudah merasa lebih baik, Kurosaki-kun?"

"Ya, aku sudah lebih baik."

"Apa Kuchiki-san baik-baik saja ya? Seandainya Kuchiki taichou tak terburu-buru pergi... Padahal aku ingin menyembuhkan luka Kuchiki-san..."

Perkataan Orihime barusan membuat Ichigo kembali murung. Di tengah keadaan tersebut, Riruka pun mulai membuka suaranya.

"Apa lelaki yang tadi itu pacarnya?"

"Heee?" Orihime dan Ichigo serempak ber sweat drop ria mendengar pertanyaan Riruka.

"Apa-apaan pertanyaanmu itu, Riruka?" tanya Ichigo.

"Apa kau ingat Ichigo, saat kau bertarung melawan Ginjo. Waktu itu, aku sempat bertarung dengan perempuan itu. Aku merasukinya, ke dalam tubuhnya, lalu dia pingsan. Selang beberapa menit kemudian lelaki itu datang. Dia mencari perempuan itu, err..siapa tadi namanya? Rukia, ya?"

"Ya, namanya Rukia..." timpal Ichigo.

Riruka pun melanjutkan ceritanya.

"Ya, dia mencari Rukia, mendekati Rukia yang sedang pingsan... Lalu dia mengangkat tubuh Rukia, memandangnya dengan tatapan yang dalam. Seperti memandang pacarnya sendiri. Dia mengelus pipi Rukia dan mendekapnya dengan erat."

Orihime dan Ichigo pun terus mendengarkan cerita Riruka dengan seksama.

"Lalu lelaki itu berkata 'Maaf, aku terlambat', begitu. Bukankah itu seperti sepasang kekasih?"

"Heee?" Orihime pun tak bisa berkomentar banyak.

"Mereka adalah kakak dan adik," jawab Ichigo ketus.

"Tapi Kurosaki-kun, Kuchiki-san hanya adik adopsi, mereka tak memiliki hubungan darah sama sekali."

"Tidak, aku yakin mereka tak akan pernah memiliki hubungan seperti itu, terutama Byakuya."

Orihime dan Riruka pun serempak memandang ke arah Ichigo.

"Aku akan ke Soul Society... Aku ingin menemui Rukia..."

"Kurosaki-kun..."

"Setidaknya, aku harus minta maaf..."


	6. Chapter 6

**Bleach Disclaimer: Tite Kubo**

**Warning: OOC, Typo, Gaje.**

**Fic Khusus Untuk Usia 18+. Kurang dari itu mohon tekan tombol BACK**

**Setting Cerita Setelah Fullbring Arc (Bener gitu gk tulisannya?)**

**Love of an Adopted Brother**

**Chapter :6**

Cuaca pagi itu di Soul Society sangat tenang dengan kicauan burung-burung camar yang bertengger di atas pohon maupun di atas atap bangunan-bangunan. Terutama di kediaman sang Kuchiki. Terlihat sang kepala keluarga Kuchiki, Kuchiki Byakuya, sangat menikmati ketenangan di pagi hari itu. Sampai suatu ketika dahinya tiba-tiba berkerut, merasakan reiatsu seseorang mulai mendekat ke arah kediamannya ini. Ya, reiatsu yang sangat dia kenal. Si bocah Kurosaki. Terdengar sekali di depan pintu gerbang kediamannya terjadi keributan. Suara-suara penjaga pintu gerbang yang menyambut kedatangan si bocah Kurosaki. Tapi sebelum si bocah Kurosaki tersebut memasuki gerbang, sang kepala keluarga Kuchiki pun datang menghadangnya.

"Aaa, Byakuya! Aku datang untuk menemui Rukia." Si bocah Kurosaki ini benar-benar tidak tahu yang namanya sopan santun, tanpa salam ataupun ucapan selamat pagi ke pemilik kediaman Kuchiki ini. Benar-benar membuat Byakuya menghela nafas.

"Dia sedang beristirahat. Untuk sementara waktu ini dia sedang tidak bisa menerima tamu."

"Byakuya, aku...ingin meminta maaf kepada Rukia." Wajah si bocah Kurosaki tersebut pun tiba-tiba berubah menjadi sedih, wajah penyesalan. Melihat itu, Byakuya menutup matanya. Dengan gaya stoic nya, dia berkata kepada bocah Kurosaki tersebut.

"Tidak ada yang perlu dimaafkan. Kau telah melakukan tugasmu. Sekarang kau kembalilah ke tempatmu."

"Tunggu! Mengapa kau tak mengizinkanku bertemu Rukia!?"

"Jika dia sudah pulih kembali, kau boleh bertemu dengannya. Sekarang kau pulanglah, aku tak mengizinkan siapa pun menemuinya untuk saat ini. Lagipula..." Byakuya menunda kata-katanya, lalu menatap si bocah Kurosaki dengan tatapan yang serius. Tatapannya seolah-olah menusuk ke dalam bola mata hazel si bocah Kurosaki.

"Kau...tak bisa melindungi Rukia."

Byakuya menekankan kata-katanya pada kalimat 'tak bisa melindungi Rukia' sehingga Ichigo menjadi terpaku di tempatnya. Byakuya menoleh ke kedua penjaga gerbang yang langsung diartikan oleh ke kedua penjaga itu untuk segera menutup pintu gerbang. Ichigo merasa kesal dengan sikap Byakuya yang menolak kehadirannya. Saking kesalnya, dia berteriak di depan pintu gerbang kediaman Kuchiki.

"Rukiaaaaaaaaaaaa!"

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Rukia yang sedang tertidur di futonnya terbangun saat mendengar ada suara yang memanggil namanya. Dia pun mengenali siapa pemilik suara itu.

"Ichigo?"

Rukia berusaha bangkit tapi saat dia mulai menggerakkan badannya, rasa sakit akibat luka yang masih belum menutup sempurna itu menjalar ke dada dan bahunya, membuatnya mau tak mau harus menjatuhkan diri lagi ke futonnya. Tapi dia tak mau menyerah, sekali lagi dia mencoba untuk berusaha bangkit. Kini dia mulai mempersiapkan diri untuk menahan rasa sakit tersebut. Perlahan-lahan Rukia memiringkan tubuhnya, menumpu pada satu tangan untuk menahan beban tubuhnya. Dengan sekali tekanan ke atas, dia berhasil bangun! Karena terasa sangat sakit, Rukia diam selama beberapa detik, mencoba untuk terbiasa dengan rasa sakit itu. Lalu Rukia berjalan ke arah pintu kamarnya, semakin lama jalannya pun semakin cepat.

Saat Rukia keluar dari kamarnya, dia bertemu dengan Byakuya. Mereka berdua saling menghentikan langkah masing-masing. Byakuya terkejut melihat Rukia keluar dari kamarnya padahal kondisi gadis itu masih belum baik.

_'Apa kau sebegitu inginnya bertemu dengan bocah Kurosaki itu, Rukia?'_ batinnya dalam hati.

"Nii-sama..."

"Rukia, kembali ke kamarmu. Keadaanmu masih belum stabil untuk berjalan-jalan di luar."

"Nii-sama, apa tadi Ichigo datang?"

Byakuya menatap Rukia sejenak lalu menghela nafas dan menutup matanya.

"Ya, dia datang. Tapi sudah kusuruh pulang."

"Nii-sama, kenapa? Kenapa Nii-sama mengusirnya?"

"Tak boleh ada yang menemuimu dulu sampai kau benar-benar sembuh."

"Tapi, Nii-sama... Aku..."

Byakuya meraih tangan kiri Rukia dengan cepat, menggenggam pergelangan tangannya dengan erat lalu menariknya sehingga secara otomatis membuat Rukia mendekat ke arah Byakuya. Byakuya mendekatkan wajahnya ke wajah gadis itu, menatap mata violetnya dalam-dalam.

"Apa kau benar-benar ingin bertemu dengan bocah Kurosaki itu?"

Diam. Rukia diam tak berani berkata-kata. Dia merasa sangat terintimidasi dengan Byakuya. Begitulah Byakuya, sosok kepala keluarga Kuchiki yang sangat dingin sehingga membuat Rukia tak berani melawan kata-kata lelaki tersebut. Masih mata abu-abu Byakuya menatap lurus ke mata violet Rukia, membuat wajahnya memerah dan dengan segera Rukia mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah lain, tak kuat dengan tatapan intimidasi itu. Karena tak ada jawaban yang keluar dari bibir Rukia, Byakuya pun melepaskan tangan Rukia.

"Jika kau memang sangat ingin bertemu dengannya, lakukan saja apa kemauanmu."

Rukia terpaku, Byakuya berlalu. Dia ingin memberikan jalan bagi Rukia jika gadis itu memang ingin bertemu dengan Ichigo. Walaupun dalam hatinya dia sangat berharap Rukia tak melangkah keluar. Dia tahu, sangat tahu bahwa gadis itu menyimpan rasa terhadap Ichigo, walaupun sepertinya Rukia masih belum sepenuhnya menyadari perasaan tersebut.

'_Nii-sama... Mengapa kau menatapku seperti itu? Mengapa? Apa sebenarnya yang ingin kau katakan padaku? Mengapa kau terlihat seperti menahan beban di hatimu? Terlihat jelas di matamu, Nii-sama... Terasa jelas betapa eratnya genggamanmu di pergelangan tanganku. Aku tahu, aku merasakannya bahwa kau tak ingin aku pergi menemui Ichigo. Tapi untuk apa? Untuk apa kau melarangku, Nii-sama? Jika memang ini perintahmu, kemauanmu, aku pasti akan menurutinya, Nii-sama. Mana mungkin aku berani menolak kehendakmu. Tapi aku mohon, jangan menatapku dengan sorot mata seperti itu. Sorot mata yang terlihat menyimpan kesedihan di dalamnya' _batin Rukia bergejolak, betapa dia tak ingin melihat kesedihan dalam diri Byakuya. Pada akhirnya, dia pun berbalik, menatap punggung Byakuya yang pergi meninggalkannya.

_'Baiklah, Nii-sama... Aku akan tetap diam disini, sesuai kehendakmu...'_

Rukia berbalik menuju kamarnya, menutup pintunya lalu bersandar di balik pintu dan menutup matanya rapat-rapat.

_'Maaf, Ichigo...'_

**_.  
_**

**_.  
_**

**_.  
_**

_**.**  
_

Tak terasa 5 hari telah berlalu sejak kejadian itu. Ichigo yang masih belum bisa bertemu dengan Rukia pun terlihat termenung menatap ke arah luar jendela kelasnya. Tak menghiraukan panggilan seorang gadis yang berkali-kali memanggil namanya.

"Kurosaki-kuuuuuuuuuun!"

"Aaaa! Inoue! Kau mengagetkanku saja!"

"Hahahahaha maaf. Habisnya kau kupanggil-panggil berkali-kali tapi kau hanya diam saja. Apa yang kau pikirkan?"

"Tidak. Tidak apa-apa..."

"Kurosaki-kun, apa kau sudah bertemu dengan Kuchiki-san?"

"Belum."

"Heee? Kenapa? Kau bilang kau akan menemuinya? Bukankah ini sudah 5 hari berlalu?"

"Aku sudah datang ke Soul Society, tapi kata Byakuya, Rukia harus istirahat jadi aku belum boleh menemuinya."

"Kurosaki-kun, apakah selama ini kau memikirkan hal itu?"

Ichigo tak menjawab, pandangannya menerawang ke arah yang tak jelas. Walaupun ruangan kelas saat itu sangat ramai dengan candaan para siswa siswi lainnya, tapi dunia Ichigo dan Orihime terasa sangat sepi. Ingin sekali Orihime menghibur lelaki itu, rasanya sakit melihat orang yang dia cintai menjadi sedih seperti ini. Apapun akan gadis itu lakukan asal Ichigo bisa tertawa dan tersenyum. Tapi kenapa Ichigo tak pernah melihat ke arahnya sedikitpun? Kenapa hanya Rukia yang selalu mengisi dunia Ichigo?

"Kurosaki-kun... Kau datang saja lagi ke Soul Society. Bukankah ini sudah 5 hari, pasti Kuchiki-san sudah sembuh. Setidaknya pasti dia sudah diijinkan untuk bertemu dengan teman-temannya."

"Kau benar. Apa kau tak ingin ikut juga, Inoue?"

"Ahahahaha aku di sini saja, aku ada kesibukan di akhir minggu ini."

"Baiklah."

Orihime tersenyum. Ya, apapun akan Orihime lakukan untuk membuat Ichigo bahagia. Termasuk merelakan Ichigo untuk Rukia.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Ukitake-taichou!" sapa Rukia di depan ruangan sang kapten divisi 13, rambut dan tampang Rukia terlihat sedikit kusut.

"Ya, Rukia-chan?"

"Tumpukan-tumpukan kertas itu sudah selesai kubereskan!"

"Aku mengerti, terimakasih atas bantuannya. Kau pasti sangat bosan."

"Ah, tidak juga taichou. Aku sangat senang bisa melakukan tugasku sebagai fukutaichou. Apalagi dengan kondisiku yang seperti ini, aku hanya bisa melaksanakan tugasku di sekitar tumpukan-tumpukan kertas itu."

"Lalu, apa lukamu masih terasa sakit?"

"Sedikit, tapi itu sama sekali tidak masalah. Masalahnya adalah akhir-akhir ini aku jadi tidak pernah melatih kekuatanku, aku takut kemampuanku menurun."

"Rukia-chan, lebih baik saat ini kau tidak perlu memaksakan dirimu untuk latihan. Begini saja, kau ku ijinkan untuk libur 2 hari besok. Aku harap kau gunakan waktu berliburmu untuk istirahat saja."

"Tapi, taichou..."

"Kalo masalah dokumen-dokumen yang bertumpuk itu, serahkan saja pada Sentarou dan Kiyone. Mereka pasti bisa menyelesaikan tugasmu."

"Ya, terimakasih taichou..."

Sore telah tiba dan Rukia berjalan menuju kediaman Kuchiki. Para penjaga gerbang menyambutnya begitu dia tiba di depan gerbang, begitupun dengan pelayan-pelayan ketika dia memasuki mansion megah itu. Rukia langsung melangkahkan kakinya di sebuah ruangan khusus untuk berlatih. Dia menyadari bahwa kemampuannya akhir-akhir ini menurun, padahal posisinya sudah menjadi fukutaichou. Dia harus bisa menjadi lebih kuat dari sekarang. Harus.

"Mae! Sode no Shirayuki!"Sosok Sode no Shirayuki pun perlahan muncul di depan Rukia. Dia pun membungkukkan badannya, memberi hormat kepada tuannya.

"Rukia-sama... Aku siap membantu anda." Seolah tahu apa yang diinginkan tuannya, Sode no Shirayuki mengangkat kepalanya, lalu menggerakkan tubuhnya dengan gemulai bagaikan seorang penari, dan bersiap untuk menyerang Rukia.

"Apa anda sudah siap, Rukia-sama?" Tak perlu bagi Rukia untuk menjawab, tatapan mata Rukia yang serius pun telah menunjukkan bahwa gadis itu benar-benar sudah siap, dan hal itu telah dimengerti oleh Shirayuki. Tanpa buang-buang waktu lagi, Shirayuki pun mulai menyerang.

"Some no mai, Tsukishiro!"

Sore telah berlalu, sang Surya telah menyembunyikan dirinya sehingga langit tak lagi terang. Sang kapten divisi 6 baru saja kembali ke kediamannya. Tapi baru saja dia akan beranjak ke kamarnya, dia merasakan reiatsu Rukia yang tidak stabil di sekitar mansion itu.

"Byakuya-sama!" Chiyo, pelayan pribadi Rukia memanggil Byakuya dengan tergesa-gesa.

"Ada apa?"

"Ru...Rukia-sama... Di ruangan khusus pelatihan..." Byakuya tahu ada yang tak beres dengan Rukia. Maka dengan segera dia bershunpo ke ruangan khusus pelatihan itu.

"Rukia-sama! Aku mohon, anda tidak bisa melanjutkan latihan lagi lebih dari ini!" Shirayuki menopang tubuh tuannya, rasa cemas dan khawatir melanda dirinya.

"Tidak, kau tahu! Aku harus lebih kuat dari ini! Aku...harus bisa bertahan dengan luka seperti ini!"

"Tidak, Rukia-sama! Aku mohon, saya tidak bisa melakukannya! Kondisi anda bisa lebih parah dari ini!" Shirayuki menggelengkan kepalanya, dia melihat darah mulai keluar di sekitar dada dan bahu Rukia.

"Astaga Rukia-sama! Luka anda terbuka lagi!"

"Ini bukan apa-apa! Kita lanjutkan saja latihannya,Shirayu-..."

"Rukia..."

**Deg!**

Rukia tak bisa melanjutkan kata-katanya untuk Shirayuki saat dia mendengar suara Byakuya yang tiba-tiba muncul di belakangnya. Dengan perlahan Rukia menolehkan kepalanya ke arah sumber suara.

"Nii-sama..."

"Berhenti sekarang juga, Rukia..." Walaupun dengan sikap yang tenang, tapi pandangan mata Byakuya sangat menusuk ke mata Rukia. Byakuya pun menaikkan tingkat reiatsunya untuk memberi tekanan pada Rukia, sehingga gadis itu menjatuhkan dirinya di depan Byakuya.

"Ugh..."

"Rukia-sama!" Shirayuki memanggil nama tuannya lalu memeluk tubuh tuannya dengan erat. Byakuya mendekati Shirayuki dan memerintahkannya untuk segera kembali ke wujud zanpakuto.

"Kau kembalilah. Serahkan Rukia padaku." Shirayuki memandang Byakuya sejenak, terlihat di mata Byakuya kalau lelaki itu benar-benar serius. Shirayuki merasa kalau Byakuya adalah orang yang bisa diandalkan untuk situasi seperti ini. Shirayuki pun menyerahkan Rukia ke dalam pelukan Byakuya.

"Tolong, rawat Rukia-sama..." Dan perlahan Shirayuki kembali ke wujud zanpakutonya. Rukia yang sekarang berada di dalam dekapan Byakuya pun meringis kesakitan, dia berusaha untuk menahan rasa perih di dada dan bahunya, tidak ingin terlihat lemah di depan Byakuya.

"Nii-sama, aku..."

"Jangan bergerak, Rukia! Atau kau akan memperlebar lukamu." Makin lama darah yang keluar dari luka yang terbuka itu mulai bertambah. Byakuya ingin membawa Rukia ke divisi 4, tapi sayangnya ini sudah malam. Apa harus seorang Kuchiki Byakuya mengganggu orang lain untuk menghadapi sesuatu yang bisa dia tangani sendiri? Ya, Byakuya bisa menangani hal ini sendiri, tapi tentunya butuh sedikit bantuan dari pelayannya. Byakuya pun menoleh Chiyo yang mengintip di balik pintu ruangan pelatihan itu.

"Kau, segera siapkan kain bersih dan air hangat. Bawa ke kamar Rukia sekarang juga!"

"Ba...baik, Byakuya-sama!" Dengan secepat kilat, Chiyo pergi dari hadapan Byakuya untuk menyiapkan hal-hal yang dibutuhkan sang kepala keluarga Kuchiki tersebut. Byakuya lalu menggendong Rukia dengan gaya bridal style dan langsung membawanya ke kamar.

Begitu sampai di kamar, Byakuya membaringkan tubuh Rukia di atas futon miliknya, dan tepat saat itu Chiyo mengetuk pintu, meminta ijin untuk memasuki ruangan.

"Byakuya-sama, air hangatnya sudah siap."

"Masuk dan letakkan di sini."

"Apa ada lagi yang bisa saya bantu, Byakuya-sama?"

"Tidak, kau keluarlah sekarang. Aku bisa menanganinya."

"Baik, Byakuya-sama!" Chiyo segera keluar dari kamar Rukia, walaupun dalam hatinya dia sangat ingin membantu Rukia. Dia hanya bisa berharap Rukia akan baik-baik saja.

Setelah membaringkan tubuh Rukia, Byakuya mencelupkan kain yang bersih ke dalam air hangat dan dengan segera memeras kain itu. Lalu kedua tangannya meraih bahu Rukia dan tanpa ragu menarik shihakuso Rukia ke bawah. Rukia terkejut atas tindakan yang dilakukan Byakuya dengan tiba-tiba. Dengan refleks tangan Rukia memegang tangan Byakuya, berusaha menghentikannya.

"Nii-sama!"

"Jangan bergerak, Rukia! Turuti perintahku." Byakuya menahan tubuh Rukia dengan tangannya agar Rukia tidak bisa menghindar dan tidak beranjak dari posisinya. Seketika wajah Rukia memerah, tidak nyaman dengan posisinya yang seperti ini.

"Jangan khawatir, aku hanya akan mengobatimu. Tak akan terjadi apapun, Rukia."

**Author's Note:**

****Akhirnya chapter 6 selesai dengan memotong scene di atas. Terimakasih saya ucapkan kepada yang membaca fic ini, para reviewer yg membenarkan kesalahan saya di chapter sebelumnya dan kepada mereka yang menunggu kelanjutan fic ini. Terimakasih banyak.

Sekarang saatnya membalas para reviewer ^^.

Voidy: Hahaha iya Ichigo aku bikin plinplan, masalah typo aku baru menyadarinya dan sudah aku perbaiki. Terimakasih ya sudah review ^^.

Noctis Vee Caelum: Aku juga berharap manganya seperti itu wkwkwkwk, tx ya sudah review ^^.

hendrik widyawati : Kesalahan penulisan jabatannya sudah aq perbaiki kok, makasi udh review hihihi ^^.

corvusraven: typo yang chap lalu sudah aq perbaiki, mudah-mudahan kali ini gak ada yang lolos. Scene Byaruki masih belum bisa dimunculkan banyak-banyak. Mungkin di chap depan. makasi ya dh review ^^.

joshua-sama: Makasi ya udah review ^^. Ichigo ganggu Rukia karena dia suka Rukia tuh. Ini sudah update walau gak sekilat shunpo Byakuya wkwkkwkw.

Crystalline Arch: Iya di fic ini ada 4 orang yang saling jealous. Typo udh diperbaiki, mudah-mudahan kali ini gk ada yang lolos. Pleasee update fic mu yang Dance under the moonlight doong...

PuPut It's Me: Iya Rukia kayaknya suka Ichigo, but Byakuya tetep milikku hehehe, thanks ya udah di review ^^.

Just Ana: Hihihi di sini aku buat si Ichigo emang agak plin plan. Ini chap 6 dh update. Makasi ya udah di review ^^.


	7. Chapter 7

**Bleach Disclaimer: Tite Kubo**

**Warning: OOC, Typo, Gaje.**

**Fic Khusus Untuk Usia 18+. Kurang dari itu mohon tekan tombol BACK**

**Setting Cerita Setelah Fullbring Arc (Bener gitu gk tulisannya?)**

**Love of an Adopted Brother**

**Chapter 7**

"Nii-sama!"

"Jangan bergerak, Rukia! Turuti perintahku." Byakuya menahan tubuh Rukia dengan tangannya agar Rukia tidak bisa menghindar dan tidak beranjak dari posisinya. Seketika wajah Rukia memerah, tidak nyaman dengan posisinya yang seperti ini.

"Jangan khawatir, aku hanya akan mengobatimu. Tak akan terjadi apapun, Rukia."

Byakuya melanjutkan kegiatannya, diraihnya kain basah yang masih terasa hangat itu dan mengusapkannya ke bahu Rukia sampai noda darah di bahunya bersih. Setelah darah di bahunya bersih, pandangan Byakuya tertuju ke alur luka yang berakhir di dada kiri Rukia. Byakuya pun dengan segera menurunkan Shihakuso Rukia sampai ke bawah dadanya. Tapi sebelum shihakusonya benar-benar melorot ke bawah, Rukia bergerak dari posisinya, apa Byakuya benar-benar serius ingin menelanjanginya?

"Nii-sama, jangan!"

"Jangan kekanakkan seperti itu, Rukia. Pendarahanmu harus segera dihentikan!"

"Tapi..."

"Bukankah sudah kukatakan, tak akan terjadi sesuatu, Rukia." Gadis itu hanya bisa membelalakkan matanya. Wajahnya sudah memerah seperti kepiting rebus. Bagaimana mungkin Rukia bisa tenang dengan kata-kata Byakuya, mengingat gadis itu pernah menguping Byakuya yang sedang memimpikan dirinya sendiri pada malam hari.

"Apa kau ingin mati konyol sekarang hanya karena pendarahan, Rukia?" Byakuya menarik tangan kiri Rukia lalu menahannya di samping bantal sehingga saat Byakuya menurunkan shihakuso Rukia, gadis itu tak bisa melawan lagi.

"Nii-sama!" Wajah Rukia benar-benar bagaikan kepiting rebus, dia sangat malu karena dada kirinya telah terekspos di depan Byakuya. Kini gadis itu menyesal karena tidak menggunakan bra yang pernah dia beli di kota Karakura. Tentunya wanita di dunia Soul Society dan wanita di di dunia kehidupan itu menjalani trend fashion yang berbeda. Dimana perbedaannya adalah wanita di dunia kehidupan memakai bra sedangkan wanita di Soul Society tidak memakainya. Sungguh hal ini membuat Rukia gelisah.

"Kalau kau malu tutup saja matamu," kata Byakuya saat dia melihat kegelisahan Rukia.

"I...iya, Nii-sama..." Rukia dengan segera memejamkan matanya rapat-rapat, mencoba untuk mengalihkan rasa malunya. Setidaknya dengan menutup matanya, Rukia tidak bertatapan langsung dengan mata Byakuya.

Masih dengan posisi seperti itu, Byakuya menurunkan shihakuso Rukia secara perlahan sehingga terlihatlah dada kiri Rukia yang mungil itu disertai dengan darah yang mengalir dari sumber lukanya. Di dalam hatinya, Byakuya sendiri merasa tidak nyaman, tapi apa boleh buat, ini demi Rukia. Saat Byakuya masih mengelap darah di dada Rukia, tanpa sengaja salah satu jari Byakuya menyentuh ujung gundukan kecil di dada mungilnya. Tapi sayang, hal itu tak disadari oleh Byakuya. Beda hal-nya dengan Rukia. Gadis itu sedikit tersentak karena merasa daerah sensitifnya disentuh. Dan parahnya lagi, karena dia sedang menutup matanya, rasa sentuhan itu menjadi sangat aneh. Sentuhan itu sangat terasa sehingga tanpa sadar Rukia membiarkan sebuah desahan keluar dari bibirnya.

"Uhhmm.."

Byakuya yang mendegar rintihan dari bibir Rukia langsung menoleh ke wajah gadis itu, mencoba membaca raut wajah Rukia.

"Rukia, apa aku menyakitimu?"

"Eh? Tidak, Nii-sama... Aku baik-baik saja..." Rukia masih tetap memejamkan matanya, dia benar-benar sangat malu. Dengan cerobohnya gadis itu membiarkan desahan keluar dari bibirnya.

'Oh apa yang aku lakukan? Nii-sama sedang mengobatiku dan tidak akan terjadi apapun! Memalukan! Untung saja Nii-sama menganggap kalau aku sedang kesakitan. Kalau tidak...' Pikiran Rukia berkecamuk di dalam hatinya, sungguh benar-benar memalukan. Byakuya bisa melihat raut wajah Rukia yang tiba-tiba mengerut, seolah-olah gadis itu sedang kesakitan. Setelah darah di dada Rukia dibersihkan, Byakuya menarik kembali kain basah yang sekarang penuh dengan noda darah itu. Ketika Byakuya ingin mencelupkan kain itu ke dalam baskom yang berisi air hangat, dia tak bisa melepaskan pandangannya dari dada mungil Rukia.

Hal yang menakjubkan pun dilihat oleh Byakuya. Bisa dia lihat walaupun tidak dari jarak yang dekat, gundukan kecil di dada Rukia semakin mengecil dan sepertinya...mengeras. Tanpa Byakuya sadari, wajahnya menjadi memerah menyaksikan pandangan itu. Dia terpaku, terpesona terhadap perubahan itu. Ingin sekali, ingin sekali dia menyentuhnya. Merasakan betapa lembut dan kenyal teksturnya, mempermainkannya, membuat gadis itu mendesah dan...

**GLEK!**

'Apa yang baru saja ku pikirkan? Dalam keadaan seperti ini aku...'

"Nii-sama... Ada apa?"

"Tidak ada apa-apa. Sekarang aku akan menutup luka mu, bersabarlah."

Cahaya berwarna kehijauan menyelimuti telapak tangan Byakuya. Lalu diarahkannya ke dada Rukia. Secara perlahan-lahan luka di dada Rukia menutup. Byakuya pun tak ingin berlama-lama berada di posisi seperti ini, sehingga setelah luka itu benar-benar menutup, dia segera menyudahi nya.

"Rukia, walau lukamu sudah tertutup tapi kemungkinan luka dalamnya akan tetap masih terasa sakit, jadi janganlah melakukan hal-hal yang berat dulu. Sekarang beristirahatlah."

Rukia pun membuka matanya dan menaikkan Shihakuso nya sendiri.

"Terimakasih, Nii-sama."

Byakuya pun beranjak pergi sambil membawa baskom yang bernoda darah itu. Rukia hanya bisa menatap punggung tegak Byakuya yang perlahan menghilang dari balik pintu.

'Perasaan aneh apa tadi? Aku tak pernah merasakan hal seperti ini sebelumnya. Nii-sama, apa yang kau lakukan padaku?'

Byakuya pun kembali ke kamarnya dan langsung melepas haorinya. Haorinya di letakkan sembarangan bersamaan dengan menyusulnya shihakuso dan hakamanya. Dengan frustasi dia meraih gagang pintu kamar mandi, membukanya dan menutupnya dengan kasar. Begitu masuk, segera dia menghidupkan shower dan dengan segera tubuh pria itupun basah kuyup dari ujung kepala hingga ujung kaki. Byakuya menghela napas yang terdengar seperti suara desahan. Disandarkannya punggung tegaknya itu ke dinding kamar mandi, lalu secara perlahan tubuh pria kekar itupun meringkuk. Byakuya memegang kepalanya dan meremas rambutnya yang basah itu, matanya terpejam saat kepalanya mulai mengingat kembali kejadian yang barusan terjadi. Kejadian itu terekam dengan jelas di memory otaknya tanpa satu pun yang terlewatkan. Perubahan pada salah satu bagian dari tubuh Rukia. Bagaimana bisa pria normal sepertinya bersikap biasa saja saat menyaksikan pemandangan yang bisa membuat pria manapun terpesona. Apalagi yang menjadi objek dari pemandangan mempesona tersebut adalah orang yang benar-benar dia cintai, dia sayangi. Oke mungkin dia bisa terlihat biasa saja dari luar, tapi dari dalam...terutama dari dalam hatinya... Byakuya benar-benar bisa kehilangan kendali dirinya saat itu juga jika dia berada di sana lebih lama lagi! Byakuya menjadi malu sendiri saat dia mengingat bahwa dirinya sempat memikirkan hal-hal yang seharusnya tak ia lakukan saat ia menyaksikan pemandangan tersebut. Kalau saja dia tak segera menghentikan pemikirannya yang kotor tersebut, kemungkinan saat itu dia akan menyentuh tubuh Rukia dengan segera! Menjadikan tubuh gadis itu miliknya secara utuh!

Pikiran-pikiran itu pun mulai menguasai tubuh Byakuya sehingga dia tidak bisa menahan dirinya lebih lama lagi. Salah satu bagian dari tubuhnya memaksa ingin dipuaskan saat itu juga. Ya, walaupun dirinya tak bisa memiliki Rukia secara nyata, tapi setidaknya dia masih bisa memiliki tubuh Rukia secara utuh di dunia imajinasi dan dunia mimpinya.

Rukia masih terbaring di atas futonnya, mata nya terus memandang langit-langit kamarnya. Gadis itu tak mengubah posisinya sedari tadi sejak Byakuya meninggalkan kamarnya. Entah apa yang dipikirkan gadis itu, matanya menerawang seolah-olah pandangannya kosong. Dia sadar kembali begitu mendengar suara debuman pintu yang sepertinya berasal dari kamar Byakuya. Gadis itu mengerutkan alisnya dan mulai bangun dari posisi tidurnya.

"Apa Nii-sama sedang marah?"

Rukia menundukkan kepalanya. Dia teringat dengan kejadian memalukan tadi. Secara tidak sadar dia telah mendesah di depan kakaknya sendiri. Tentu saja hal itu sangat memalukan dan tidak bisa dimaafkan. Rukia meremas rambutnya sendiri dengan kedua tangannya, dia terlihat sedikit frustasi.

"Benar-benar memalukan. Apa yang harus kukatakan pada Nii-sama nanti? Apa yang akan dia pikirkan tentang diriku?"

Tapi tidak bisa Rukia mengelaknya, perasaan setelah bagian dari tubuhnya disentuh oleh jemari Byakuya, benar-benar perasaan yang sangat asing olehnya. Baru pertamakali ini dia merasakan perasaan ini. Tubuhnya serasa menegang dan bulu kuduknya serasa merinding. Rukia memeluk dirinya sendiri, mencoba melupakan sensasi aneh tersebut. Dia takut entah apa yang akan terjadi pada tubuhnya kalau dia terus mengingat hal itu. Rukia pun beranjak dari futonnya dan berjalan meraih gagang pintu kamarnya. Dia melangkahkan kakinya dengan sendirinya, tak tau berjalan ke arah mana. Tapi setelah dia sadar, dia sudah berada di depan pintu kamar Byakuya. Dipandanginya pintu itu, entah apa yang dia pikirkan. Diulurkannya tangannya dan menyentuh pintu tersebut.

"Nii-sama..."

**To Be Continue**

**Author's Note:**

Maafkan saya yang sudah menelantarkan fic ini setelah sekian lamanya. Tapi saya mempunyai alasan untuk itu. Sebenarnya file untuk chapter ke-7 ini sudah selesai saya buat, tapi tiba-tiba file nya lenyap entah kenapa, kemungkinan ada yang secara tak sengaja menghapusnya sehingga hal itu membuat saya kehilangan inspirasi (hal yang terpenting bagi seorang pembuat fanfic) dan kehilangan mood menulis saya secara seketika! Tapi setelah saya membaca para reviews dari readers sekalian yang masih menunggu kelanjutan dari fic ini, semangat untuk menulis ulang chapter ke-7 ini pun mulai bangkit lagi dalam diri saya. Jadi, chapter ke-7 ini ada karena para readers sekalian. Terima kasih, readers...

Oke, sekarang saat nya membalas para reviewers...

-hendrikwidyawati: kalaupun Ichigo nanti berakhir dengan Rukia, Byakuya akan menjadi milikku selamanya! Hehe, maaf ya di chap ini Ichigonya gak ada, kemungkinan chap depan baru muncul, hehe...

-Noctis Vee Caelum: hai vee ini akhirnya aku update loh, maaf lama ya hehe... Rukia suka siapa ya? Hehe u know lah hihihi, gak ada adegan yang aneh-aneh kok di chap ini vee. Wakakakakakak

-Crystalline Arch: senpai, terimakasih atas saran dan kritiknya yah ^^ yah sayang sekali di chapter ini gak ada adegan hotnya hihihi... oh ya aku masih akan sangat dengan sabar menunggu kelanjutan semua fic byaruki mu senpai! padahal bagus banget tapi sayang update nya setahun sekali wkwkwk...

-joshua-sama: wkwkwkwkwk benar-benar gk terjadi apa-apa kok di chapter ini wkwkwkwk, jangankan kamu, aku pun mesum juga loh *plaked* terimakasih ya joshua-sama udah mau review...

-yukishirozakura: haloo yuki terimakasih sudah mau meluangkan waktumu untuk membaca dan mereview fic ini ^^, tapi sayang sekali chap ini mereka gak melakukan hal yang aneh-aneh kok wkwkwkkw.

-Voidy: halo voidy-san terimakasih dah mau mereview, waduh aku gak tau dah mau bilang apalagi kalo dah di review sama Review Senior, pokoknya ngena terus dah hehe...

-UchihaLRinYagami: hahaha maap ya uchiha, alasanku lama update kan udah aku tulisin tuh di atas, sekali lagi maaf ya. terimakasih banget loh udah masih menunggu ^^.

-kaname: hihi hai kaname-san, yaaah ikuti saja walaupun ada slight-nya, tapi tetep kok nanti ada byaruki jg,tp ya tetep ada ichiruki juga kok wkwkkwkw... terimakasih sudah mau menunggu fic ini ^^

-PuPut It's Me: heeyyy puput-san! apaan itu! kamu membuat byak-kun menganggukkan kepalanya? tidaaaaaaak! byak-kun milikku tau, kau tidakboleh menyentuhnya! hush jauh-jauh hush...-oke lupakan hal itu. wkwkwkkwkw sayang sekali put, byaruki gak ngapa-ngapain loh wkwkwk kecewa? maaf, hikz yah kita lihat saja chap depan wkwkkwkw.

-Keiko Eni Naomi: hay keiko-san. terimakasih sudah menunggu fic ini. hei, kamu ichiruki fans kan? apa tidak apa-apa membaca fic ini? hehe...

-reader3byaruki: hey reader3byaruki-san, susah ya nick nya. hoho kalo aku bisa sih, aku mau spreding byaruki fic di fandom ini wkwkwkkw. terimakasih ya sudah mau mereview ^^.


End file.
